


奖励机制

by MercyKilling



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: 球场边的夏日限定pwp。





	奖励机制

那个压哨的三分球我没有投进，篮球划了一道偏斜的抛物线，沉闷地砸在篮框边缘弹了出去。或许是夜色迟钝了感官，又或者是高强度的对抗让肌肉状态不在巅峰。但命中与否对我胜利的结果毫无影响，面对对手心有不甘的眼神我默默把嘴角的笑意压了下去，假装无辜地摊摊手：不好意思，奖品是我一个人的啦，愿赌服输咯。

直到对手的背影消失在场外我才缓缓转过身，像只紧盯着敌人离开领地的狼狗。虽然这样说很没骨气，但在应得的盛宴面前我还没有大方到愿意和别人分享。我深吸了一口气望向坐在场边分析这次比赛的两个领队。不，准确的说是一个……好吧，也许一个都没有。郭领队和李领队大概暂时没有理会我的心思，他们正在场边的长椅上打得火热，安静下来的球场只剩下粗重的呼吸在空气里飘荡，还有缠在脚步声中的水声和呻吟，钻进耳朵里是最催情的春药。

李领队和郭领队的事情对于我们球员来说不算什么秘密，从他们的相处中很好看出端倪，我甚至撞破过他们在后台的某些“亲密接触”，而我会为他们守口如瓶就是了。不过自那之后我落在李领队身上的眼神便多了审视的意味，还掺杂了点旖旎的幻想。至于“为什么我不可以”的不平在何时悄悄变了质，到了自己都觉得不对劲的程度，我也说不出个所以然。

谢天谢地我是个行动派，在意识到自己心情的时候选择了主动出击，不然恐怕会错过一次绝好的机会。在我将李领队堵在更衣室门口的时候，他的表情也是平静的，像个白净的瓷娃娃。回想起来我一连串对他示好的自白可能有些急躁甚至冒犯，但他只是温柔的兄长般微笑着拍拍我的背表示理解。在我提出训练拿到第一给点奖励的时候，他在我直白的眼神里难得红了脸，踮着脚趴在我耳边小声说好啊，两个字悠悠吹进耳朵里，犹如一阵无声无息的风。

我想李领队对我的心思也是有所察觉的，不然怎么会答应我玩得这么开，允诺下如此荒唐的奖励？至少他作为众人瞩目的大明星会清楚有多少人的眼神时常溜向他的方向，那些有意无意、艳羡窥伺的目光露骨到有些虎视眈眈。他大概也知道自己在这群身强力壮的运动员中显得多漂亮，不如说多诱人，因此才能适时摆出那些惹人怜惜的表情，将自己的美貌变成最有效的手段，用一个眼神把那群桀骜不驯的人迷得服服帖帖、乖乖听他的话。

我回过神来发现自己已经走到了二人身边，看着眼下一场活春宫小兄弟早就翘得老高。我心心念念的李领队正背对着球场，半跪在男人身前给他做着口活，岔开腿来了个柔韧的鸭子坐，和印象里冷淡的身姿截然不同的浪荡模样。他半个身子笼罩在对方高大身材投下的阴影里，毛茸茸的脑袋被一只大手按在男人腿间耸动。男人勃发的性器对于他小巧的嘴来说尺寸实在是有些夸张了，只吞下大半他的嘴角就绷得紧紧，饱满的唇也被润湿得红亮，脸颊随着上下动作被撑起鼓胀的形状。

男人摸着他的耳朵低声说了句：“用手。”他便听话地用葱白的手指缓缓撸动起口腔吞不下的部分，颇有技巧地照顾着男人的囊袋，换来头顶一阵满足的粗喘。小股黏腻的体液不知是男人的前液还是他的涎水顺着指缝滴落下来，显得狼狈而情色。

“呼......含深点......”男人的手指在他的发丝间收紧了，指挥着他的动作。

“唔......”

我想骂句婊子，他腰扭得又骚又欲，可上身的球衣偏偏穿得一丝不苟。只是被汗水浸湿了贴在皮肤上，薄薄的蝴蝶骨在布料下撑起优美的弧线，衬得细窄的腰胯轮廓格外鲜明。过长的球衣边缘被不明液体洇湿了一截，随着他前后的晃动垂在臀部，不知不觉引诱着我的眼神陷入他大开的双腿间。

谁敢想象半个小时前他和郭领队勾肩搭背走进球场时运动裤下就穿着这个？这种场面大概只出现在男生们的深夜话题和最下流的春梦里，而意淫中模糊的面孔替换成李领队矜持又禁欲的脸蛋显然更让人血脉喷张。

李领队碍事的长裤已经被扔到了旁边，只剩一条布料少到可怜的内裤湿漉漉地嵌在股缝里，堪堪挡住后穴的光景。自腰际延伸的吊带把黑色的长筒丝袜勾得紧紧，轻薄的质地包裹着他纤长的双腿，透出大片暧昧的肉色，明晃晃的勾人。我注意到他腿根细腻的肌肤在蕾丝的磨蹭中泛起一小片红，我鬼使神差地伸手去摩挲，感受到那块红痕在掌心里湿漉漉地发烫。充满肉感的大腿摸起来滑嫩又柔软，我忍不住贴得更近了些，在盈满鼻腔的清淡香气中动作愈发放肆，揉捏起他挺翘的臀瓣。激烈运动后的呼吸洒在他的后颈，他似是承受不住般塌下了腰，试图逃离灼热的吐息，吞吐男人性器的动作也慢了下来，呜咽声娇软而动人：“呜......嗯......”

李领队和我想象的一样，不，还要更让人上瘾。我揽着他的腰把他抱到腿上，让他的臀高高翘起，肌肉绷紧了显露出浅浅的腰窝。我迫不及待地拨开那条蕾丝内裤的时候却有点茫然了。本应平整的会阴部多了一道深红的缝隙，却不是伤口的样子。我仔细观察一番，发现那裂口完全是女性的性器官，舒张的贝肉里藏着幽深的洞穴，犹如娇嫩的花朵绽放在腿间，和他的后穴与阴茎一样是干净的深粉色。

那一瞬间我的心脏漏跳了一拍，后知后觉地回忆起那些被我忽视的细节。其实他棱角模糊的美丽脸蛋就已经足够说明一切了，而纤细的骨骼和流畅的肌肉也很好地糅合了两种性别的特质，还有始终严密包裹的柔软躯体，以及拥抱时贴在我胸口的、发育中的少女般微微隆起的乳房，犹如两颗会在舌尖上融化的奶糖。

“峰哥......？”不知道是不是我的错觉，他的耳尖似乎更红了些。

这个画面冲击力着实有点大，但是被欲望迷昏的头脑居然迅速地接受了这个事实。双重性别？有点奇妙，但没什么影响。我着了迷似的伸手向那道浅浅的缝隙，常年打球磨出薄茧的手指抚弄上两片软肉时，他触电般颤抖起身体，然而口舌被男人的阴茎堵着，喉咙里溢出含糊的哽咽颇为可怜。看他磨蹭着双腿，穴肉不住翕合着夹紧了我的指尖，我意识到他的身体似乎比我想象的还要敏感。基本的生理知识我还是有的，女朋友也曾交过几个，自然明白该怎么让他舒服。我两指拨开他的阴唇，指尖的触感饱满而柔软，那处被淫液彻底浸透了，湿淋淋滑溜溜的仿佛被撬开的蚌。我找准了已然充血的花核，使了点力按压揉动，那颗肿胀的肉粒很快跳动着凸出来，坚硬的指甲偶尔搔刮也能激起他的战栗，水声从交合的地方逐渐溢出来，没一会便有高热的蜜液争相涌出来喷溅在我的手上，甚至淅淅沥沥滴落在地面，晕开一片暗色的水迹。

他在被手指送上一次小小的高潮后身子软得不像话，在他口腔的收缩中男人似乎也到了极限，低喘着发泄了出来。我和郭领队的眼神交错了一瞬间，那不加掩饰的敌意和占有欲让我不舒服，但管他呢，尽管不知道李领队用了什么方式说服对方，至少现在让李领队爽上天的是我。

这么想着，我的手臂收得更紧了，抚上他紧绷在内裤里的硬挺性器，另一边隔着一层球裤顶他下面，龟头在洞口浅浅打着圈，花穴中流出的淫水把我的裆部都打湿了一片，那湿热的秘地连带着前端的一小截布料都难耐地吞进去。我头皮发麻地喘着粗气，在脑海一片浆糊的时候李领队突然扭过来望向了我。他自持的脸庞被情欲占据，那双圆亮的眼中含着泪水，似落非落的晕开一片水雾。鼻尖和脸颊不知是因为热意还是缺氧而红红的，半开的双唇露出一点嫣红舌尖，嘴角和下巴还沾着男人的精液，每次喘息都透着被玩弄到熟软的淫靡气息。

我本来想着尽可能温柔对他，但努力维持的理智和隐忍在他用气音吐出“进来”两个字的时候碎了一地。


End file.
